Harry Potter and the Psycho Warrior
by Arizosa
Summary: When the light had vanished and the screaming had stopped, Harry was standing there as if in a trance, and Uncle Vernon was laying chopped up on the floor in various pieces...
1. Chapter 1 Being Newborn

Hi everyone!!!!!!!!!! This is my first fic, ever. So don't flame me too bad if you don't like it. Oh, and everything that you recognizes, belongs to our just marvelous universal Queen Mrs. J.K.Rowling herself!!!!! Oh, and just a little from X- men as well. I make it up as I wrote. And if it's some ends here and there that feels slightly lose, please, feel free to question, flame or whatever. Just say what your opinion was. Oh and it was "the Itch's " wonderfully cool story "Blackened Sunrise" that inspired me, so if there's something you "think" you recognize, send me a little pin about it. Please don't be rude. And my beta is Jedi Lacee, your just spiffing you know!!!*grins*  
  
Have fun reading.  
  
P.S. I AM working for a new title. You wanna help?  
  
Laterz!!!  
  
/./ - Thoughts "." - Conversations * .*-The Commander  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~oOo~~  
  
Harry Potter and the Psycho Warrior  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
Chapter Nr 1.  
  
Harry woke up this morning feeling slightly different than other mornings. Because of what, he didn't know. He knew it was his birthday, but he hadn't received any letters or gifts this summer. Harry believed that Dumbledore had something to do with it, but it didn't matter. After all, it wasn't the first time he had been lonely. It was best for them to stay as far away from him as possible. And despite all this, he still had Hedwig. Harry looked over at his snowy white owl and saw that she needed some new water in her bowl. So he got up, filled it, and got dressed.  
  
This summer hadn't been any different than usual. Of course, the Dursleys were as horrible as ever to Harry, nothing unusual about that. Uncle Vernon had even turned somewhat violent towards him. He was still recovering from the Tournament from the previous year and hadn't had the strength to fight back. So that didn't help the matter at hand.  
  
And now he wasn't the cheerful boy with the sparkling green eyes anymore. His eyes where dull and not so much as a speck of light was left in them. He had the same nightmares with Cedric over and over again. Sometimes he would have visions of Voldemort's "exceedingly fun fun-parties", killing and torturing muggles and wizards. The Dark Lord's torments ranged from getting their nails detached, to getting skinned alive until all sanity had left them. Oh, and let's not forget the Cruciatus curse. He never goes anywhere without that one on the tip of his tongue. Every night he was forced to watch the maniac perform his demonic pleasures on his ill-fated victims. To a certain degree, he liked the pain that was inflicted upon them. It was really scary sometimes when he couldn't contain his own pleasure. He would wake up at night still hearing, and, to a certain degree, feel the pain inflicted upon them, and then feel disappointed that he woke up. And that's when the rational part of his mind would peek out from its hiding place and clearly state, "YOU'RE MAD!!!" But he didn't care. That was fine with him. He sometimes thought about that Dumbass Baboon Cornelius Fudge. Fudge accused Harry for being mad and insane, and then dismissed him, like a cow would a fly. The Minister of Magic wouldn't acknowledge that Voldermort, indeed, was back up and about. Like a child with a lollipop in it's mouth, causing havoc and enjoying it immensely. . Since he came "home" from Hogwarts, Harry felt a little, at the very lest, depressed because of Cedric's demise. But something about this morning felt different. When he put the breakfast on the table, he knew what the feeling was. He was feeling excited. But it was somehow different than when one usually feels excited. No, this was something on a much higher level than the normal feeling of excitement. Harry felt like he was nearly whole, that's what it was. When the Dursleys came down a little later, he was still wondering why he felt like this. He felt better. And the strange thing was that he couldn't remember a time when he had EVER felt this good. Not even with Ron, the Weasleys, and Hermione did he ever feel this happy.  
  
Aunt Petunia was, as usual, nagging at him for cooking too little for her "starving" Dudley. Dudley, as usual, was complaining that there was too little syrup on the pancakes, and Uncle Vernon was seething at him, and glaring daggers in his direction. But the glares couldn't even compete with some of the loathing looks his greasy Potions Master at Hogwarts could achieve.  
  
Harry looked over at his Uncle and saw that the big beefy man was trying to work something out. You could almost hear those rusty wheels inside his head turn around.  
  
/ The boy eyes look funny. They are too bright, that's it! /  
  
Harry tried to duck when he felt a blow coming towards him. But it seemed as if Uncle Vernon had expected that and caught him. He curled himself into a little ball and tried to think about something else. / Petunias small talk? Dudley's continuous smacking with his mouth open? No, that's definitely not working! / On and on it went, feeling like hours passing, when it was actually only minutes. He was so used to it by now, that he didn't care. He felt empty. And although he didn't notice it, he began to smile, like a complete maniac.  
  
"This feels good . no problems to care about . nothing at all. Just this feeling of . floating through time and space," he thought to himself. Just then, a jolt like lightning pored through his body. Harry, surprised by this, blinked and then groaned.  
  
/ Ouch!! What's that about? Weird . has he finally broken something . like my head? /  
  
He had pondered a little in the beginning of summer, if Voldemort had gotten into his head, because of the Crucio or another one of his curses.  
  
/Yeah, maybe that's it. /  
  
He grinned.  
  
/Well, someone once said," Madness is the way to freedom." And I bet that I have already reached it! /  
  
"What are you smiling about, boy," asked someone harshly. Harry realized that it was Uncle Vernon, when he located the sound. "What's happening here? I won't allow magic in this house!!"  
  
Harry had forgotten that the Dursleys were still there. And then he realized he'd been grinning like a mad man for about 5 minutes. While Uncle Vernon had his fun, he looked like he was thinking about the best way to kill someone, in the funniest and bloodiest way possible. The Boy Who Lived noticed that Petunia and Dudley were now pressed far back into their seats.  
  
"About how good everything really is," answered Harry, thinking about how being beaten to a bloody pulp was the best way to live life.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Vernon. His uncle pressed forward through his mouth, as if it was really hard to have a conversation with "It" and at the same time avoid it.  
  
Harry's smile became even wider, if that was even possible. His emerald eyes were sparkling with a light that hadn't been there since Sirius had asked him to live with him. The Dursleys were looking at him with frightened eyes.  
  
"My transformation is coming," Harry said suddenly, looking at the ceiling.  
  
He thought a little about what he had just said. / My transformation is coming? / But it was true, he knew that's what was about to happen. The Dursleys were now looking frightened and scared of him. He hadn't noticed before, but it was now clear that he had started to growl while he'd been talking.  
  
/ Great! Something else to drag me a million more miles from the idea known as normal! /  
  
He then looked down at himself and his eyes widened with surprise. His clothes had transformed. He was now wearing a black leather trench coat. Under the coat, his usual baggy clothes were gone and replaced with black, tight fitting ones. He had on a black leather belt to go with his black leather jeans. Looking even lower, he saw that he was wearing a pair of black dragon hide boots.  
  
/ I'll have to talk to the Headmaster about this. Nah, I'll skip that. He never tells me anything until I have bloody done it already!/  
  
"Your transformation," said Aunt Petunia in a small voice, pointing at him. "I think it has already started."  
  
/Oh, clever aren't we? /  
  
Rolling his eyes Harry inspected himself once more.  
  
/ Cool! Just right for me. /  
  
Harry suddenly felt like he belonged. Like a part of him that had been missing, was finally put back into its place.  
  
"Petunia go upstairs with Dudley, now," Vernon told his wife. But Aunt Petunia and Dudley stood by their chairs. They couldn't move an inch, but Uncle Vernon still could. His uncle began to advance on him once more. Harry had started to feel lighter and lighter. And a strange feeling had begun in his chest. It felt ... cold?  
  
/ Dementors? /  
  
And then . it hit. He felt like he was in a cold fire. It was a pain that the Crucio curse couldn't even begin to compare to. Suddenly he got the feeling that he was asleep. He felt as though he was ready to wake up at any moment.  
  
/ Newborn. / He gasped for breath as he listened to the commanding voice in his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Developing a mean streak

All right, everybody KNOWS that none on this bloody site owns Hp okay!!! And I certainly do NOT own him.*weeps*  
  
Authors note: I will write a little before-story on who the Commander is, who Harry was and the story behind it. I'll try at least. I never thought writing could be so hard. I now realize how much effort you guys lay on your stories.  
  
Read and enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter Nr 2.  
  
Petunia and Dudley had to put their fingers in their ears when Harry started screaming. It seemed like all Hell was upon them, when both Harry and Vernon were enveloped in black light. When the light had vanished and the screaming had stopped, Harry was standing there as if in a trance, and Uncle Vernon was laying chopped up on the floor in various pieces. Aunt Petunia and Dudley looked in horror, first at Vernon and then at Harry.  
  
It was Harry, but he looked very different from his normal appearance. His hair was no longer as it used to be. It was now so long that it reached to his knees. It changed from raven to silver and then back again, depending on the light. The next big difference was his face. His face looked more mature. It was calm and soft like a flower, yet hard and unforgiving like rock. The scar on his forehead was colored blood red. He was now long and slim, unlike his usual small and scrubby self. They noticed that he was filling out his clothes better now then he did some minutes ago. They slowly crept nearer to Vernon to see if he was still alive (Big fat chance that is!!!). But they hadn't even gotten 3 meters away from him when Harry jumped into attack position, and in half a second was pointing three razor sharp claws at each of their throats. They were coming out of each of his knuckles and were about 30 cm long. (A/N: Loves the X-Men!!! Especially Wolverine, he's the coolest!!!)  
  
*You have to work on your reflexes and instincts. They weren't supposed to get even that close. You need to practice. * The Commander commented.  
  
Harry backed away, still crouching (it felt natural), growling as he kept a watch on the now two shell-shocked Dursleys. His eyes were sparkling with a secure power, as if he knew exactly what he wanted to do and how to achieve it. He had an aura of power around him that said, "If-you-don't-fucking- back-off-I-am-bloody-well-gonna-kick-your-big-stupid-fat-ass!!!"  
  
When Harry woke up he felt like a train had overrun him. Like he'd been eaten alive by something big for far too long. It wasn't a nice feeling and he was starting to become extremely pissed.  
  
/Why couldn't they just have left me alone?!?! /  
  
Harry looked over at where Uncle Vernon lay, smelling of blood and death. / The fat bastard was finally dead then! / Casting an eye on Petunia and Dudley, he saw that they where huddled together in the corner, as far away from him as they could manage. Dudley, taking up most of the space, was rocking back and forth.  
  
He growled at them, which made them squeal in fright and run into the living room, or in Dudley's case, wobble. Harry chuckled to himself and took off up the stairs to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he was back in his room Harry felt like something was burning on his chest. When he looked down on his chest, he saw that he had several tattoos. One was in the shape of a black and silver tufted Phoenix with a blood red lightning bolt on its chest and blood red feather tips. The next one was a big black and silver coated Lion with blood red wings. And a blood red lightning bolt resided under the wings. A big Wolf with black and silver markings was next. It had a lightning bolt over on of its eyes. Then the last one, a Black Well Unicorn, had a horn formed like a blood red lightning bolt. They all had Emerald eyes. He took a look in the mirror on his dresser.  
  
/This feels right, you know. / He thought.  
  
*Yeah I know. You just need to fine-tune it again. This is how you where meant to be. A warrior. You will help win the fight against the Dark! You're the Chosen One! *  
  
/Like I haven't figured that out ages ago! Why does it matter anyway? / He said to The Commander.  
  
*But it does. You are newborn. You have a newer form. You're in your true form. You have gone through a ceremony that anyone else would die from. Like the Muggle, thought you helped him with that one . anyway, you DID die, but were reborn, once again, to stop the Darkness from ascending over the world. Why? Because you are the Chosen One. You will choose who will die and who will be spared. You are The Death Angel. But you must fight to succeed, and fight means everything. You did this whenever the light called upon you, and you always came to help. *  
  
/I understand. I understand what I have to give up to grace the world. Yes Commander, I am at your command! /  
  
* Good! I will help you with your entire new life, in this century at least, as Warrior of the Light. * Harry could have sworn he felt the person behind the voice smile.  
  
/And what will that be? /  
  
*Just about everything there is to know about combat, magic and elemental powers that I can teach. *  
  
/Swell, let's go see how Petunia and Dudley are doing, eh? /  
  
* God, you never change!!! *  
  
He took one last glance at the mirror before exiting the room with a gleeful smile . and then the screaming began.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello!!! I just want to thank all those who reviewed my story.  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
I got five reviews I was ecstatic!!!!!! I am sooo happy. All right here it goes!(^-^)  
  
Lollipozz: Yep I'm going to send chap 3 to my wonderful beta soon. Stay tuned, there's more to come.  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: I have to have looked twice and tipple twice when writing your name. Thank you so much!!!  
  
Lady Foxfire: OHMIGOD!!! You!!! The Goddess herself came to look on MY story?!?!!!! I feel so honored!!!!!*grins stupidly*  
  
Michael01: As much as I want to take credit for my writing I can't take it for the grammatical things, if that's what you mean. That I have to give to my bloody good beta reader JediLacee you know.*huggys to ya Lacee*  
  
Sara Minks: Harry does have something else "special" you know. But I wont say. Wouldn't do any good and spoil the surprise, eh?  
  
VampireLover: Thank you so much!!! You liked his clothes? I didn't actually think of copying him. But now that you say it, I see the similarities.  
  
  
  
Well, thank you so much for taking your time to read this. I'll try to update soon. It all depends on my mind and my little beta!  
  
Loves ya, Laterz!!! (~_~) 


	3. Chapter 3 The Express

Hi everyone!!! I hope your all still waiting eagerly to read this!!My poor beta had been grounded but now my darling's back!!!*and trust me,my jedi ARE a life savior when it comes to this!*

Oh yeah,I have dedicated this chap to my new friends Annelise and Sammy-Jo!!!Love you guys!!!

Hope you like it,Laterz!!!

****

**Chapter Nr 3.******

****

****

/ Harry's thoughts /

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A short while after departing from the Dursley´s, an owl came to him with a letter. It contained his supply list for his next year at Hogwarts. He thanked his lucky star that he hadn't been chosen as a school prefect. After his horrendous psychological experience, Harry decided to go and retrieve his new supplies for his fifth year. The Commander taught him how to transfigure himself so he could go into Diagon Alley unnoticed. It was whole lot of fun snatching books, running like hell, and then speeding around the corner to quickly hide himself. He would transform himself into a cute, little, old lady with a big black dog at the end of a leash. The large Hellhound scared the hell out of all those who tried to pursue him. 

            The dog would occasionally stir up trouble. One time, it popped up while the Commander was trying to teach him some necromancy. It had been a disaster. He nearly ended up getting run over by a hotdog salesman. The salesman had gotten trapped between Harry and the Hellhound. Apparently, the dog became hungry and decided it wanted a hotdog. The hotdog vender realized the dog was about to come straight at him, so he began to run as fast as his puny little legs could. Now that he thought about it, the whole thing seemed rather funny. He was beginning to really like this dog. He had tried to figure out the demonic dog's name. For a short time, Harry was content with calling it "dog." But eventually, he finally figured out the thing's name. He had gotten it right by accident. The dog had done something stupid, and Harry called it an idiot. "Bloody idi … ," Harry trailed off. At the sound of hearing his own name, the dog promptly rolled over and acted as if it wanted it's belly scratched. / So that's it. Iddy. His name was Iddy. / 

            Unfortunately, Iddy could only stay in the human world for a little while. He had to retreat back down to the 'underworld' to do his job of tormenting some of the lost souls. If not, the other hounds would begin to think he was being lazy and playing with his squeaky toys. They would go and yelp to Master and complain. (Master, as in the evil man himself.) And that would have been a very humiliating thing to happen for a Hellhound. 

            Later on, they began to train his elemental powers at a fast rate. Harry could easily do fire, but with water it was bit more difficult. Earth and air he could do; they were just slightly under the fire element's complexity. 

            He was anxiously awaiting to go to Hogwarts. There was only one week left, and he couldn't wait to scare the crap out of Malfoy. But until then, the Commander continued to train him. He was trained to use his agility, strength, speed, and awareness powers. The Commander had commented on various occasions, that Harry was slacking. On occasion, the Commander allowed him to follow people into their own homes. Camouflaged in their grocery bags or something similar to it, he slipped in unnoticed. He was usually working 24/7. Sometimes he would get a migraine from having to listen to the voice nag at him from the beginning to the end of his work. And after he did that, Hell would occasionally break loose. Harry also began to remember things from his past as the Warrior of the Light. Also, He was beginning to adapt to his new body and powers. (A/N: I'll get to some of these later on. Plus in the side thing book it will explain some things as well.) 

            Finally, the week ended and Harry soon found himself standing inside Kings Cross Station, ready to get onto Platform 9 and 3/4 at 10.00. It seems like he was the first one on the spot, because no one was in sight. That was exactly what Harry had waned. He wanted to surprise them. He had principles like everybody else. One of those principles was, of course, good ole' Malfoy. He was going to get it this year! A wicked grin slowly started spreading across his face. 

            Harry brought his luggage onto the train and then went to find himself a seat. He plopped down and looked at his watch. It was only 10.30. He decided to make himself comfortable and wait for his friends. Slowly, he let his mind drift. He thought about this past summer and all the training he went through. It was pretty fun. As long as you didn't count the time when he tried to get a lock of a woman's hair, without being noticed, and accidentally stepped on her cat. He had found himself in a fight with the champion of all cat fighters that day. Not really being able to see clearly, he backed up a little to far to a nearby window and fell out. He hit a tree in the midst of his descent from the window. And was left hanging there on a branch, until he could propel himself upwards to grab hold and right himself. Once he had straightened himself so he was no longer upside down, Harry jumped down and sprinted down the street. The Commander just about laughed his head off at this incident, literally. Because of this, Harry had a headache for next day or so.

            He was awoken from his thoughts by a noise that came from the far end of the train. He decided that was enough reminiscing for the moment, and waited patiently for his friends to show up. After a while he heard people walking in his direction. 

            "I wonder where Harry is. I haven't gotten a letter from him all summer. I'm worried about him. Did you hear what happened to the Dursley´s," said Hermione. "No, but it must have been bad because dad throws up every time we bring it up. You don't think the Dursley´s did something to him before that, do you," replied Ron. He smiled when he heard Ron say that. / Wait till they know what I did to them. / He thought with a dry smile. 

            Harry heard Hermione state, "Maybe. But imagine if You-Know-Who has snatched him? Getting Harry and muggles at the same time is his more like his style after all." "Nah, Dumbledore would have known. Although, he did say he didn't know where Harry is either. He said that the Dursley´s were in a very 'bad condition' when they came to investigate."

            "Yeah, I wonder what happened to them. Dumbledore wouldn't say for sure … wait. I think this one is empty." The door slid open and revealed Hermione and Ron standing behind her, carrying his owl cage. She stood there gawking at him with her mouth open. "Hey Hermione, get going will ya? Pig is making a fuss here!" Ron complained from behind her.

            "Harry," declared Hermione, still in obvious shock over Harry's new look. "What? Is Harry in there? Well, move for all our sakes then," yelled a frustrated Ron. He heard a few other voices yell as well. It sounded like Fred and George.

            Everyone tried to get in, but suddenly stopped when they caught sight of him. They all gaped at him. Harry decided to break the silence, "Hey, what's up?" Ron voiced the one question in everybody's mind, "What in the hell happened to you?" "Nice greeting, ole' pal. One could almost guess that you missed me," said Harry in a teasing tone. 

            Then suddenly, he heard a familiar sneering, muttering voice coming from the left. "Oh, the insufferable git actually decided show up." A vicious smile was creeping onto Harry's face. "You better move and make some space for our favorite welcoming committee," Harry commented to the rest of them. They noticed the grin on his face and quickly scrambled away. Silently, they pondered what he was talking about. They hadn't heard anything. Then they got their answer.

            "Well I never thought you would have the guts to come back Potter, after what happened to your family. I thought we'd finally gotten rid of you," came the familiar sneer from Draco Malfoy himself. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him to show 'support.' "Yeah well, can't have everything we want, eh Malfoy," replied Harry. "What's up with the threads?" "Not sure … they kind of glued themselves on. You, on the other hand, look the same as always. Like a little itch that you can't get rid of, even if you scratch until it's bleeding. "

            At this comment, Draco got red in the face. He began to open his mouth to say something, but Harry beat him to it. "And don't you even start with, 'My father's going to do this' and 'Voldemort's going to do that.' It's getting old … and anyway, if they try, it will be worse for them than for me. Trust me … I'll be the one having fun." "Yeah? And how are you going to do that," inquired Draco. "You've read the papers lately? I bet your father was at the house to actually see it. Did he think you were big enough to know what happened, eh?" Harry's assertion was confirmed the confused look Malfoy had one his face. "I didn't think so. Who do you think it was?"

            Draco gave no time to think before he replied, "You-Know- …" "Oh please," Harry interrupted with exasperation. "That old, jellybean wheezing snake is too nailed up in his old methods to do anything like that!" "Well, it can't be you anyway, because you're too good of a bloody Gryffindork to have the guts." "Oh yeah?" Harry crept up in front of Malfoy and said in almost a purr, "How do ya know that? I don't need a wand to get things done. Do you want me to show you how I get thing done around here?"

            Malfoy turned white as a ghost once he figured out whom it had been. The rest of the occupants in the compartment face's reflected Draco's. He had to answer. With a slightly shivering voice he managed to get out, "Yeah? Like you can do anything worthy ..." He stopped when he caught sight of Harry's face.

      At hearing that an even more malicious psychotic grin had formed on Harry's face. While everybody else was busy looking at his or her faces, Harry took his hand and laid it in front of himself, aligned with Malfoy's stomach. Then, as quick as a snitch, he let his claws shoot right inside Draco's body. Slicing around a little, and then he brought them right back out again. He did this so quick that Malfoy didn't even notice. "Well? Show me then. I haven't all day you know. What's the matter? Scared to be caught or something?" Malfoy smirked as he said this, trying to get himself together again.

      Harry's grin grew even wider, if that was possible, and Malfoy suddenly grew paler. Harry calmly stepped away from the smaller boy to let the others see what was happening. Malfoy was all bloody on the front and he started to make choking noises.

            Harry turned around, as quietly as a shadow, and went to sit down at his place by the window. He closed his eyes, still grinning, "Next time Malfoy … I advise you to keep your mouth shut. Or otherwise … you'll find yourself in a hole, 6 feet deep, covered with filth and dirt. Just like the slime hole you crawled out of. Now bugger off." "You … won't get … away … with … this. He will … get you …," Draco sputtered out.

"Yeah, yeah … if you don't hurry you'll lose some of your intestines … and we wouldn't want that now would we? But if you insist on staying … perhaps we could play a little more? That's if you're up to it," said Harry with a malevolent smile on his lips. Draco, now realizing he was dripping on the floor, panicked and scrambled out of the compartment. Holding onto his stomach in an attempt to keep his guts in, He gracelessly flew out of the area. Harry couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tbc…This is only half off the chap and I wont continue till I at least get 10 reviews…or is that too much too hope for … oh well it's your loss!

Now to the reviewers; I love you guys!!!

lollipozz: Yep they where. And yes they are. He'll be training too get them at Hogwarts.

Crab Apple Fairy: Ouch!!! Payback time eh? You liked that? Good for you! Everyone needs some maniacs once in a while. And I have reviewed a biggy too ya!*grins*

Sara Minks: Yeah I was doing that too so don't feel out of space! Yeah but I get this mystery feeling with people that have long hair. Sort off…and yep I did! And I can't thank you enough  for reviewing.*huggys*

Lady FoxFire: Off course Wolverine rules! And I'm getting too that.

CrazyJediGurl: Hi darling!!!I sooo don't know how too thank you enough! Thank you soo much! I hope it will too. Hope you can patch this chap up all right *winks*…suppose you did if it's here though…

Miranda Flairgold: I get goose bumps when you say that!! "wonderful fanfic". I hope you'll continue too like it. If you don't please send some tips.*grins*

Rhea: Why thank you thank you!!! And I must clarify one thing; It's you HUMBLE readers out there who give me the spirit too continue. So don't you dare call yourself humble, humph!!!*grumbles* But the bowing is okay! Please do that more if you feel like I earn it. 

Xirleb70: Brilliant?!?!!!! You call this brilliant!!!*bows to you*  

Off course I will, just continue to write your address in your review.

Anneliese: Yep they RULE!!! Hehe Nah I won't!!! (^-^)and Yes please tell EVERYONE about it!!! C'Ya Laterz Hun!!!*huggy*

CrimsonNoble: Thank you for criticizing my story with real critics. And not just say; "It stinks!" Hope my answer on your letter was all right.

TIC^TAC: Thanks a lot!!! I will I promise!!

C'Ya Laterz Guys!!!


	4. Chapter 4 A Bath? Coz blood's so warm

This is the new revised version of chapter 4 people.  
  
  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*thundering pipes and other musical instrument proclaiming the arrival oooooffffff*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4!!!!!!  
  
He grinned at the others gleefully.  
  
-"That should shut 'em up for a while."  
  
They didn't know what to say or do. This was a whole new Harry for them to take in, all around.  
  
-"Skippy.Now, wha've ye been up to? I haven't been capable of getting any letters or so the last week ye see...or tha summer. Hed was locked up..."  
  
Ron licked his lips and tried to get his voice out. It didn't work. The twins just stared.  
  
It was Hermione who finally got her wits together and asked, not amazing the others in the process.  
  
-"Harry, what happened to Malfoy?" she curiously asked.   
  
* Can you trust these people Harry? *  
  
/If I've been able te trust them fer four frekkin years! Why shouldn't I be able te do it now?/  
  
* You can never know until it's too late and have a knife in the back.* it muttered sourly.  
  
/I think I'll take te chance. /  
  
* Oh brother. *  
  
-"I can trust ya can I? Hell knows I need tha assurance." he said as he wagged a black gloved finger in their faces.  
  
-"Of course you can! You should know us better than that!!!" Hermione said in a hurt voice.  
  
- /Told ya!/ Harry thought gleefully  
  
* Humpf!... * was all it said.  
  
-" But come on!! Tell us!!! And what's with the accent? "   
  
But Harry wasn't listening to them anymore. He was busy trying to locate some sounds he disturbed himself on.  
  
He cocked his head this way and that, walking soundlessly by the walls as much as possible.   
  
The others looked on trying to figure out what he was doing. Then he smelled an stench that he could have recognized anywhere, emitting a little growl.   
  
* Harry, there's DEs' approaching. *  
  
-/ Yeah, I know. Smells one off 'em on the roof. Why would they try te get tha train? /  
  
* I don't know!!!! * The Commander said exasperated. * But I can assure you that if you don't get it over with you'll never find out!!! *  
  
/Go' a point there. /  
  
* Well? *  
  
/ "Well" wha? /   
  
* Don't just sit on your ass then!! Get it!!! *   
  
/Cant it come down ferst?" / Harry asked.  
  
*Just get your lazy ass up there and do your stuff!!! *  
  
- " Oww...that one hurt dammit!" he whined as he nursed his ear.  
  
With a sigh and muttering things like,  
  
-"Yeah, Yeah I'm going."  
  
And,  
  
-"Insufferable git"  
  
he got prepared. The other looked on, wondering why he was talking to himself and occasionally growled under his breath, and got their shock of their lives when Harry fast as lightning sprang upwards, claws springing out and through the roof. A scream of absolute terror was heard accompanied by a cackle they unerringly recognized as Harrys' and they got another shock of their lives when a body felled down with a thud, claw marks all over his blood-covered upper body. They almost didn't recognize the body as a human being.   
  
Harry came after and landed in attack position over the body, with a claw equipped fist raised and evil smirk ready to kill what little life that was left of the Death Eater. His arms were bloody up to the elbows. Hermione screamed.   
  
-"What is happening?!!! Is he dead?!!!"   
  
Harry took a step back with a disappointed little whine when he saw and smelled no threat what so ever from the corpse.  
  
-"Of course he's dead, what's it look like?" He said, looking gloomily at her.  
  
Harry continued to listen and heard some DEs' sneaking not so quietly down a corridor towards their compartment.  
  
-"There's DEs' on the train. I think Moldyshorts wanted to start early this year. " Harry said, grinning.  
  
  
  
-"What should we do?" Ron timidly asked a much more energized Harry.  
  
-"Like I always do in these kinds of situations. To have as fun as it's fucking possible before it ends."  
  
As they all stared at him with wide-open mouths and eyes, screaming could be heard from the other kids as the DEs' began to attack the train.  
  
-"I'll be right back"  
  
Harry stepped over the body, dripping blood everywhere in the process. As he stepped out into the corridor he saw a DE slip around the corner of a door up ahead. Unnoticed he skipped down the compartments in that direction. Around the corner he saw the Death Eater creep up on some kids. He concentrated to get inside the DE;s mind,(another thing The Commander had taught him over the summer) to take over his body and actions. He merrily succeeded.   
  
The DE didn't understand what was happening. He suddenly couldn't move as he wished at all. Harry could feel his confusion. "Harry" then cheered to the children the DE was supposed to kill. They screamed and tried to press themselves inside a compartment.   
  
-"What's with everyone? They'd been screaming at me all day?!" The Harry/DE said frustrated.  
  
-"Don't yo...you know that you look like a...a Death Eater?" One of the kids piped up. A second year it seemed.  
  
-"Do I? How awful!!! I found this in a dumpster, thought it was cool looking and washed it."  
  
-"Well, you really should take it off!! It scares everyone nuts you know!!!  
  
-"Yeah I think your right. I'll go to the bathroom and clean up."  
  
He walked off in the direction off the toilet. The children muttered things like "Tried to be funny or something?" and "I didn't get the joke, did you?" or "Dumbass!!!"   
  
They didn't see Harry (Harry's body that is) moving towards the bathroom too with a smirk of long awaiting terror. When he got the DE to the toilet he made the DE get in front of the mirror.  
  
Harry released the DE's conscious a little bit, so he could follow every move the person he unbelievably recognized as Harry Potter, did.  
  
-"Okay. Now, why's Moldyshorts trying te take down a train full o' kids, hmm?" Harry asked him smiling one of his smiles.  
  
-"Why should I tell you that, Potter?!" the DE spat. Although he began to wiggle a little warily looking at the figure before him.   
  
Harry crept up like a wolf playing with its prey.  
  
-"Oh I don't know...could save ya some lifespan perhaps?" Harry said to him.  
  
-"Now, let's see whom I'm talking to." Harry growled and ripped the mask off.  
  
  
  
-"Ahh...Macnair is it? Doesn't matter, I don't like any of ye, sooo..." he trailed off.  
  
-"What?"  
  
-"I was hoping you'd say that." Macnair didn't see it coming, and it was too late when he did.  
  
Harry let a small part off his claws slip through, ripping part of Macnair's cheek open. Macnair now had three diagonal cuts across his face, beginning at his right cheek and stopping at his left eyebrow bleeding into his eye and mouth. Harry smelling more blood now let his very uptight mind for the moment lose. Macnair was soon an unrecognizable piece of human being.   
  
-"You where saying?..." Harry finally asked.  
  
-" He want to...get your friends so...he...can get...to you." was all he said before his voice began to fade and Harry feeling the life trying to sour out.  
  
-/Oh no, don't ye die on me! I decide on that one. I'll keep ya alive till we reach Hogwarts. /  
  
Harry Stupefied Macnair and then wandered out of the loo and went off in searching for other activities to do, Macnair following a few steps behind, invisible.  
  
When he rounded a corner he saw some DEs' that was torturing some kids and advanced in that direction.  
  
-"Hi, mind if I join in?" An overjoyed Harry asked, like seeing kiddies bleeding and screaming was the peek of the day.   
  
They all turned around as one. But they didn't have a chance to say or do anything because Harry started a lethal dance with the staring kids as an audience. The DEs' tried to get away from the grinning maniac but they couldn't and soon they where all dead and the whole corridor was colored red.  
  
* Harry, I think they'll need a mental institution for this. * The Commander said dryly. * The kids in this time are just to wussy for this kind of thing! *   
  
/Yeah I know. You saw Hermione. That's a funny tongue thing she did there./ He smiled a lopsided smile at that.  
  
* Well, clean up here and Obliviate them. Then we go back and see so your friend's al right. *  
  
-"Sir! Yes! Sir!" Harry cried, doing a mock salute. The already Obliviated kids looked at him funny.  
  
-"Hey, isn't you Harry Potter?" One of them piped up.  
  
-"Yep."  
  
He started to walk back to the compartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Here!  
  
I've fixed up the chap... A LOT! *grimace * Sorry 'bout that.  
  
It's skippy now though. Hope ye had fun and I'll try to have the next chap up and running soon.  
  
*points * Ye all know by now what the little blue button's for eh? 


	5. Chapter 5 Ye hadta bring the demongear?

Chapter 5 ~ The D A Show Itself  
  
As he neared the compartment he had left Ron, Herm and the twins in, he could hear shouting and screaming coming from the inside. He used his nose to locate how many unfamiliar smells there was in there and counted two. He stealthily crept up to the door. Then he heard something which made him growl angrily to himself and then steadily higher.  
  
- "Anyone moves and the boy'll die!"  
  
Even the voice got a little scared when Harry eyes turned purple and began snarl and growl while sheating and unsheating his claws, all the while staring at the compartment door.  
  
* Harry, don't get to excited now. Down boy. DOWN!* got a growl in response, said *Oh crap* and hid it self as much as a voice could. Even if Harry wanted to he coudn't reach The Commander in this state.  
  
A vicious low growl could be heard as Harry bared his teeth. They would be SO shitlessly sorry they'd die from shitting their intestines out saying it. Oh they would!  
  
**********************  
  
Hermione was still staring right into the corpses chest at her feet where Harry'd left it when Ron, who stood beside her in shock also staring, suddenly heard a noise from the left of the corridor and called out, stupidly thinking it was Harry. The DEs' didn't even need to sneak up on them as they thought it was 'The Bloody Boy Who Lived!' 'Potter!' or simply 'Nuisance!' as their Master had taken warmth to call him, in there and simply came in with their wands ready and armed.  
  
Both of them of course disarmed the twins first, which didn't do much off a challenge in the dazed state they were in. Even they knew of the frightfull Weasley Twins. If they wouldn't so bastardly be turning their back on their allies and use their pranks on everyone they could get their hands on, Voldy had been having the thought to actually recruiting them for their genius minds.  
  
After they had secured the twins they began their little games with Ron and Hermione. They were about to do a few pain curses on "the filthy mudblood" and Ron, with Hermione screaming when they lifted their wands to begin, when they heard a low growl emitted from out the door, and everything grew quiet. Suddenly they heard a noise, sounding like splintering wood but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. That is, until the DE standing by the door dropped the wand and just hung by it, blood pooring from his mouth. The compartment door suddenly opened up to reveal a very POed looking Harry. He still had his left-hands claws shooting through the door into the DEs' chest. He tugged them down and out of the door and the DE slid down, making a gurgling noise as his insides where making its way out onto the floor.  
  
- "The bastard didn't even deserve a choice" He was really a sight with his eyes a shining gemlike looking purple with blood dripping from his face. With blood dripping from his trench coat and making bloody footprints as he slowly advanced himself inwards in the little compartment towards the rigid DE, he looked like a demon from Hell.  
  
He growled as he glared at the trembling man before him and took a step closer, making the DE press himself against the wall to try and get away from the smell of Death in the air. If a lowlife DE like him could feel the deadly shimmering aura and smell death around him... ops.  
  
The DE saw the demon before him raise his clawed fist above him and saw it slowly descend downwards towards his throat in slow motion. He saw it go past him, stopping just an inch by the right side of his face.  
  
'Did he miss me?', he wondered, as he wasn't dead yet. He blinked.  
  
The DE fell to the floor with a thud and splash as he was parted in three pieces diagonally, gush and gore flooding out before it, with Harry standing with a face set in stone, staring with no remorse at all showing in his face at the remains.  
  
Everyone scuttled out of his way as he made his way towards the door, shutting it.  
  
He turned back with a happy smile, his usual emeralds shining with mad glee as he skipped over to the DE and hunching low beside it.  
  
"Told ya you'd be sorry!" he said with a shilling laugh to the core.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah I know, TOO SHORT!!!!!  
  
I know I know but I'm having some block problems here! 'sighs heavily' I hate having those.  
  
Oh well, anything you'd want to see as we're nearing tha station? I've al ready planned out some of the characters' gruesome deaths 'evil insane cackle' I'll leave it to you figuring out which one who'll have the honour to be Death Nr 1!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
The clock is 'yawn' 02.44PM in tha morning?! I'm really very tired after updating nearly half my things and slipping in some new content as well.  
  
Your probably having orgasms or something. Have fun and be happy and use it for something good hehehes! 'grin'  
  
C'Ya! 


	6. Chapter 6 'blinks' Lend meh a broom?

Hulloas! The disclaimer is in part 1 to 3 or something I think. I keep forgetting to put it in.  
  
Anyways,  
  
Have funns like Hell!  
  
Remember! Nothing is as sane as it sounds!  
  
'...' - Thoughts "... " - Conversations _kli _- The Commander

* * *

Hagrid was excited. He stood by the tracks on the platform at the Hogwarts station waiting for the first years to arrive. He always feelt agitated to see the new first years as it was always an experience and just a little bit gleeful to see them gasp as they looked higher... higher... and higher to finally stop to gawk at his hairy face.  
  
He was at the current time watching the train pull up. Taking its time being so slow pulling to a stop Hagrid nearly considered helping the poor thing himself. But he did not need to as it at last took a relieved sigh and let lose a final WOOSH of steam. It was quiet as the last small population of birds hovered near by only to fly off to the south for a much-needed vacation as children, the horrors for all things fluffy and cute with WANDS of all things used to summon said things fluffy and cute, arrived.  
  
Doors slamming rudely interrupted their escape as screams of terror was being heard, small feet pounding the ground. Hagrid turned only to see a small hazard of children sprinting towards him.  
  
"Err... all calm down now! Nuthing's gonna 'appen to ya while I'm 'ere!"  
  
Which, of course, went unnoticed.  
  
One eyebrow raised, Hagrid looked on as all the big second years and up threw the firsties into the boats still running towards the carriages.  
  
And Hagrid was alone again.

* * *

Harry was happy.  
  
He sighed as he stood sniffing over the dead DE in their compartment. 'Ouuuu I love tha twisty lil' kick it give te have something this delicious around me. Nuthing like a good wake up call of carnage done by meh self in tha morning'  
  
_I remember that's what you usually did in the morning, yes._   
  
The voice had finally deemed it safe to come forth again as Harry had killed off the last threat. Though, now when there wasn't anything to kill and torture Harry had switched occupation to get his kicks somewhere else, namely sniffing on the dead body of the DE, properly alarming Ron and the rest in the process, as was his permanent lot in life.  
  
He crouched on all fours with his nose dipping into the things on the floor still dripping from the severely damaged specimen of Human, like a wolf taking pride catching his prey he growled into it while checking behind him so no one was to try and take it away. Keyword is, Try.  
  
Everyone backed away palms out as they were all greeted with a snarl while trying to look over his shoulder to see what he was doing.  
  
"Err no worries mate." He looked around at the pale green faces around him. "We don't want it. You can have it ALL to yourself, promise!"  
  
He turned back shuddering with pleasure as he brought one claw forwards effectively piercing the heart he'd dug forward out of the ribcage making more of his beautiful precious red pool around him. He held his hands palm down and with all the respect for ceremonies he could offer, which wasn't much to begin with mind you, he washed his hands in the pool and ending it with licking them dry in the process.  
  
As he was about to walk out from the train compartment dripping crimson from the hem of his coat, his friends was scrambling out of the way to try not to be blotched with it, Ron opened his mouth.  
  
"Harry, I..."  
  
_HARRY!_  
  
'I KNOW!'  
  
BANG was heard as Harrys' fist connected with the wall one inch from Rons' ear, effectively draining the faces of the occupants' blood to a shallow pasty white.  
  
Harry, not even looking as he withdraws his fist, growling rather menacingly when he slowly turned his face to meet Rons. Harry could smell a rather relieved accident had just issued, and he hadn't even meant for it to happen!  
  
Oh he really was good.  
  
"Step away from the wall." He said slyly. Ron of course wouldn't move anytime soon, without help of course.  
  
Harry took a strong grip on Rons' robes and lifted him away nice and easy to the side. They now saw it wasn't actually Ron Harry'd been maiming at.  
  
In a strong little stream of crimson red ruby pooring out of the hole it looked like someone had punctured the Spring of err... Heaven... at least for Harry. A DE's head was laid out before them all to see through the rather larg hole in the wall Harry's fist brought forward. Harry thought he impersonated a fine looking fountain.  
  
As Harry finished admiring the view he looked around himself to find him surrounded by four unconscious Gryffs.  
  
The voice smirked as it surveyed the damage done _...Ops_   
  
'Oh shuddup'

* * *

Hagrid stood on the platform still wondering why the children were running like the Demon of Hell itself was after them.  
  
Oh if he only knew how correct he was.  
  
He flicked an eye back on the train as he heard a voice issued with an vocabulary from one of the doors that'd make Mrs. Weasley blow up to the likes of an volcano never yet been seen.  
  
"Son of a crackwhore! Why you sheepfucking bastard!" were only two obscenities of many being voiced. Something sounded very much like a knee bumping into a corner with the desired affect "FUCK!" and an explosion accompanied by the usual smoke and cursing of Hell to Heaven and the many pratty deities in between. Except Death of course she was too cool 'pun intended =P' and Hell. Though they approved of cursing hellova lot so no harm done.  
  
Hagrid snuck near to the door, as far as a giant could sneak that is, and when he was almost right before it something flew past his face. His eyes followed it to see it land rolling around in a circle gently till it finally stopped, grinning evilly back at him in a grimace of pain and horror.  
  
Hagrid looked and then back in the direction it came from and then back at the thing again. Continuing in this manner for a second or five, one question was repeatedly slamming against his tongue to be heard.  
  
HOW the HELL, could a human head, with more than the three fucking fabulous holes al ready appointed to it, reside on the bloody Hogwarts fucking Express?  
  
THAT however cruel, much too heartless and overkill, remains to be answered.

* * *

MWAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Me-san's very evil. I have a very twisted lil' mind and the juice to go with it last for a while.  
  
C'Ya! 


	7. Chapter 7 New Developments

**A/N:** Well, this is a new development for me as a writer. I've written in a different style this turn around and it's a LONG one. WORSHIP ME!!! Mwahahahha!!!!   
**ALSO:** This is, as my faithful nice reviewers know, nothing for the sissy. There is gonna be bad language, blood, gory pictures and so on and so forth.  
  
This is rated **R** for a reason!  
  
You are hereby warned!  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing except the Darkcrown flower. But I sure as Hell wish I did.

Chapter 7 New Developments  
  
He sneaked forwards. Slowly inch by inch he was getting nearer and nearer his prey. Soon he would taste fresh blood, hear the scream from the throat of the young man sitting there on the log in the forest. The man was slowly picking off the petals of a Darkcrown flower, his face grim. Suddenly he crushed what was left of the flower in his hand, giving an angry growl of irritation as bit by bit the flower fell to the ground. As he got ready to jump his prey he caught a whiff of something in the air that made him stop and curiously sniff around. He only caught the grim green shining haze in the darkness of the trees as he felt something hit him hard from behind. He was surprised. No one had been able to sneak up on him since he was young and fresh out of home. His last thought as he lied there, smelling his own blood and seeing a pair of boots at the side of his vision with dying eyes which were looking exactly at the spot where his prey had sat moments sooner, was that the master had defeated the master.

* * *

He growled. He was annoyed that his time off being alone had been interrupted by the thing that had been trying to sneak up on him for the last ten minuets. He had been thinking of how to get Draco on his side and make Hermione and Ron as much of a sociopath as he was. At least that was what the voice had told him.  
  
He shook his head in amusement as he thought of Dumbledore's reaction of him defeating the Death Eaters on the train. Okey, it wasn't so much of him 'defeating' the Death Eaters that annoyed the old coot so greatly, it was 'how' he had done it. Well you use what you find in your hands at the moment, and he certainly used his to the fullest extent manageable. He chuckled as he thought of Hagrid's face when he had dropped that Death Eaters head which had rolled right up to him. The poor man had had to stay at the Infirmary for the whole month after that and after all the Hell he had gone through to get all those body parts out of the door. He shook his head. They never appreciated a hard working man, no. Bee really told him off for that. Though while Bee did all the talking he was thinking up new ways to disembowel someone. It seem like he did appreciative sounds to it too because Bee was looking a little concerned as he left, wither it was because of his glassed over eyes or his grinning accompanied with his claws spasming in and out under the procedure he didn't know. Though the voice told him that probably was the correct assumption.  
  
They bought how Vernon Dursley's demise came about. Bored bored bored. And I didn't have anything to kill. So while they asked me numerous boring-getting-them-no where kinda questions, I started to think up a wicked, fabulous, getting-away-scot-free-killing plan. Of course, as I was finished with said plan they go 'Good day, C'ya' and walk out the door. Hey I wasn't done yet! They run as they cower feeling my glare onto them.  
  
McNair? Well he had his share of things coming at him. A little broken arm there, some gruesome things done with some toothpicks here. It was nothing that wasn't painless and al ready added from before. Ah that was ... inspiring, to say the least. Bee was most helpful to nag Fudge of the Baboonistry to put the lad into Azkaban. I know that of course he is going to brake out. That's the whole idea, more fun when I find him again. The stupid Minister Klutz couldn't deny that Moldywart was back as I waved the arm before his face with its black Mark. He tripped on his ass from stepping into the pool beginning to grow from McNair's lifeless body dripping down my black coat in dark red puddles and gave a scream of terror as I threw it in his arms.  
  
As he walked back to the castle occasionally blinking through the trees he thought he ought start the Dueling Club again, wither Bee liked it or not. It was reasonable to do so as they were at war and as ticked off at it as he were he just couldn't take all those blasted Death Eaters on all by himself. He wondered if Hermione would like to train in leather. Leather was good for many things besides being kinky with. It was a tuff material and helped minimize the damage done by any possible attack on the person.  
  
He sighed as he tiredly turned around and stabbed through the muzzle of a big wolf. The packs in the forest had been warned, very thoroughly, to not mess around with him the first times he was in here. Must be an outlawed one. He continued on and came out by the cabin of Hagrid where a class had just been held as he saw the students stroll back to the castle. He didn't have anything this hour, Hermione would have had fits with him had she known he wasn't revising and Ron would probably nag and rave with her as they'd shown some soppy interrest for each other latley. But as they had been a little put off by his display of showing sociopathic tendencies, it had come to the level where they every time he had scented their trail had been scurrying away from him. He'd been growing tired of following them around and never hold still. He wanted to talk with them.  
  
And this would be the day.  
  
He didn't even need his sense of smell to find them this time around. They resided where everyone else was at this time of the day.

In the Great Hall.

* * *

As I walk in through the big doors those who notice me quickly points me out to the rest of the population. It's like looking at a wave in a stadium, only it's quiet with heads turning my way. Old news.  
  
As I stop by the Gryffindor's table at the front and look at the pair trying to hide behind Neville and Ginny I can't help but laugh. They go half a meter up in the air still staring at their dinner. "Hey, guys. I need te talk te ya. I've gotten tired of this 'Follow fucking John' game. Now get yer asses up an we'll get on with it" I grin as I see their faces go white. "Aw c'mon guys. I don't bite, much." Interesting colorscheme really. Could give Vernon a run for his money, if he was still alive that is. Heh. "C'mon guys. If not I'll tell ye all what happened te Vernon by the dinner table. Bit by bit." My grin could probably rival that of the Joker in the Batman series. I laugh and turn around as they push away their food turning green as they fumble for their book bags lying under the table. They catch up to me as I stroll through the doors to the Great Hall walking at least two meters behind me and the meaning off it wasn't lost to me one bit and it probably wasn't to the rest of Hogwarts population either.  
  
Vernon Dursley. Ah, that name rung a bell. Stupid voice I didn't mean it literally and you damn well know it. I curse it and the subject for my evil thoughts. They actually bought my lovely fairy tale of his newfound demise. Self-defense. Moi? HA! It chuckles at me as I holds my head and think up painful waves of nausea for it to chew on. As it puke its imaginable insides out I whistle as I skip down the left corridor from the Hall where I turn right and stop, waiting for Hermione and Ron to figure out where I went. After twenty-eight seconds my patience is up and I grab them in their necks and pull them in with a yelp. "Now tha wasn't so hard eh?" I grin as I see a trembling Hermione gather her guts to reprimand me. "Harry, I can hardly say that you gave us any clues of what to do!" I grin at her cheekily "Sure I did! I walked through the wall didn't I?" She fumes as I turn to Ron who looks as put off as she. "So, shall we begin?" As if a balloon was punched with an asshole big needle the air left both of them deflated before him. "Well as yer lot won't tell me what's wrong I'll do it for ya. One, I'm a sociopath. Two, I'm an ass kicking sociopath. Oh yeah and three I have a voice in my head. Anything else?" I think for myself for a few minuets forgetting that they are standing right there before me. Not that they could have taken me out like this anyway. The very thought was laughable. I notice that they stare whide eyed at me. Ops, I did it out loud eh? Well at least they didn't die like the last person, thing, creature, whatever, did when I did that.  
  
I fixed Ron with a stare, though he got confused as he had prepared himself and nothing happened, except me grinning like a stupid loon on crack. His survival instincts took over and he turned around and ran.  
  
I wonder if he even registered that the wall to exit through was behind me in the first place.  
  
I chuckled, happy that my experiment had succeeded. I had wanted to see if one of my stares got people to run for their lives without me helping with running after them with psychopathic grin and claws out. Apparently I could. Mwahahaha to me then. As the voice reprimand me, whom I naturally didn't care about after I figured out how to partly block the infernal things ass kicking headaches, Hermione naturally run off to see if anything was wrong with him. Which wasn't anything to worry about as the idiot had the head of a six feet thick brick wall.  
  
I sighed. I really had to figure out how to either make him one of my soldiers or kill him. Go figure he'd choose the boring part. Being killed, what's the fun in that if you're not the one doing it.

* * *

I put his body out for the wolves to take care of. I had to take Hermione up to Madam Pomfrey afterwards as she was laughing hysterically, wanting to cut everything on anybody off that she could get her hands and teeth on. Not very surprising as I got her to do it to Ron. She sure was having fun doing it after I'd done it a couple of times myself though with one of my claws of course. You have to mind your table manner. Ron sure never understood why he got killed I guess, he just wasn't needed enough to put up with. It was as simple as that. I was very happy that I got my goal to get Hermione a little way forwards on the sociopathic line of life fulfilled.  
  
As Madam Pomfrey rush out to get a bottle of calming drugs I give Hermione a look and she immediately shut her mouth. Fixing me with scared but attentive eyes. Ever the smart girl that I've always known she scrunch her face up as Madam Pomfrey comes back in concerned by the sudden silence, giving a wail of a thousand wolves. Oh I have to go out and take some deep breaths in the shadows. She impersonated the very being of heartache and sorrow.  
  
I must ask you Hermione, what are your other talents. I wonder what you would do if I taught you how to use a staff.

* * *

I sigh as I wait for Hermione to come down from the tree. Sure it was my idea but did she have to take such a damn long time? It had gone five long hours, thirty utter boring minuets and thirty-six agonizing seconds since she went up there and I have half a mind to go up and grab her down myself. But I can't do that because she has to 'talk' to the stupid tree. She said that all trees have a soul and that they can become your best friends if you treated them right. And I'm a fucking snowcone. I sigh as I bored put my foot down on one of the mice scurrying around. You would think that they would have learned after the last fourteen who had been splattered at the same place.  
  
I suddenly hear branches braking from far up going down, down, down, ending with a nice little bang. Hermione you really should stop eating those candybars. "Oy Hermione, any fat chance of getting home 'this' hour?" I hear a painful grunt and some more branches breaking. I roll my eyes skywards. I shield my ears as she came around the tree crunching leaves were ever she went holding a big branch that would become her staff. I sigh tiredly. "About time!" She begins to shuffle after me with sticks and stones flicking left and right and I finally spin around after ten minuets of agonizing noise. "Do ye hafta be so damn loud?!" She stares sourly at me though her expression turn as fast as Snape fart and smiles deviously at me "Yeah" she said and broke the staff in two. I stared. "Only for you" Said the cat that ate the canary.  
  
Hermione, one damn fucking day I will definitely wring your neck.  
  
We finally got her stupid staff after I dragged her ass back with her kicking and screaming. All we had had to do was to go to the stupid sale that was being held in fucking Hogsmed. Instead she just 'had' to go and drag me all the fucking long way up north to the forest of old and mythical times in this other dimension which you couldn't get to if you didn't kill eleven and a 'half' people. Hermione, you're a pain in the ass as you quite painfully got to experience first hand as I was rather annoyed that you broke the first one. Oh if I could get my hands on the stupid bloody voice I'd cook it, skin it and disembowl it! It's cackeling my fucking head off!  
  
I duck lazily as she swing the staff at me from the right then left moving in a swing to come down right on my head, which she missed of course. I grin at her cheekily and give away an angry snarl wheezing as she sidestepped gutting me. You'll pay for that. Yeah yeah I know! Stupid damn voice. Always right.  
  
Hermione your gonna die.

* * *

Well she didn't die but it was a close call this time around. I laugh as I see her tree new nice scars beginning down her face from her right ear and continue down her cheek. It's pretty on her and will make the bad guys quiver with apprehension. Except me of course. She gives me many an opportunity to make her ass angry.  
  
"Hey Scarface! How's it hanging?" I wave at Hermione as she growls with menace in her mind. "You should talk Scarhead!" I grin at her "Course I should! Mine's purtier than yours!" "Is not!" "Is too!" Is not!" "Is too!" "Not!" "Too!" "Not!" Too!" "Too!" "NOT!"  
  
"HA! I win!" I blow a raspberry at her as I duck her staff sprinting away down the corridor to our next class. Ah this is life I should say. Death Eaters attacking the train to get me and apparently trying to get this big ass artifact that some new DADA teacher had brought. Who cares a fuck! Well, I had fun at least. Ron's gone finally (Thank the Lord of Grapefruit!) and I got Hermione to kill him and nothing is suspected of us having anything to do with it. As everyone believed little Miss Prefects story of how Ron had gone out to some girl, that anyone even believed he had something called a girl is laughable, by the forest. It was probably where he had been caught and dragged in and very throughout decapitated by some vicious animal. It wasn't really anything left to bury except some bones. It's amazing that they didn't catch us laughing with tears poring down our cheeks as we sat there hunched and hulking with incomprehensible sounds issuing from time to time. They probably though we were morning to death. It was good training. Oh and having Hermione to taunt as my personal crackerjack. She has really become quite good with that staff, it's really just worth it to annoy her to see if I can duck it and so far so good.

* * *

I swat at the thing on my head. It just wont take the hint and fuck off. I hate mornings. Oh I have to get Hermione to get Snape to try and curse me this hellish evening. 'Fuck OFF!' I smack my forehead giving myself some new scars in the process. Damn sunbeams leave me the fuck alone! Finally I get some peace where it is dark and nice. Blood is such a neat eye shutter. I should take the copyright and sell it. Get prissy and rich. Buy a home and settle down with Iddy for the rest of my life without giving shit about people getting killed and me not having to take part of it...  
  
Nah fuck it.  
  
That horrible thought finally got me up and running to breakfast. Feh! Me not killing people. Moi? Are you stupid?  
  
As I wander the halls occasionally bumping into walls that somehow gets in my way on to the Great Hall many a student shriek and take off running their legs off. After thirty-eight people to do the same thing in the last ten minuets I begin to get a little cranky as I've got a headache from crashing into the walls time to time. Though after the forty-sixth student to take off after fifteen minuets I was just 'a little' pissed off and very slightly enamored at the thought of just cutting their tongues out. What the hell is wrong with people today? I'm going to one, beat the crap out of the next person to scream and two, catch a hike and go into the bathroom and check. BAM! Damn missed again. WHY do these walls keep cornering me?! I feel my way inside just to be sure that I go in the right direction, cursing the prats not to show up when I need it the most. Screams and all are fine and dandy, sure I love and adore a good scream in the morning, but this was getting out of hand and my ears cried blood after number sixty-three. Oh how my hands cry for many a neck to wring.  
  
I place myself before the mirror and try to see what gets everyone flying today. Up. No nothing was wrong with my coat. Down. No my booths were fine. From the side and next. And my hair is as gorgeous as always with a red shine to the black from the blood bathing. No. Nothing wrong from what I can see. _I suggest you switch off your hardwire and try to look from the sane people's perspective.  
_  
Eh?  
  
_Duh! You have blood al over your face!_  
  
Oh, was that all? I sigh at people's wuzzyness these days.  
  
I can hear how the stupid voice slams its imaginable scalp against the imaginable upside-down table inside my head.

* * *

Draco Draco Draco...? What to do with you? You are an enigma. I really wonder who you are under all that Slytherin mumbo jumbo crap. I would help you kill your most despicable father but he is not here at the moment so... I sigh at the interesting thought of it all. Man Voldy would be so pissed if he got crunched or something. He would not have his personal Death Eater mannequin to show up by his side to Death Eaters wannabe any more. Ha!  
  
I grin at the thought as I creep along the walls hidden shadows following a peculiar Malfoy to his nest. Yes he would be perfect to have in my little coven. I've got many a follower al ready. Hermione was number one, number two is the Creevy brothers and number three is al right al right. It is only Hermione! Jeez picky bastard.  
  
If the stupid voice wasn't my Commander I would have chucked him out ages ago. It takes up loads of space damn it that I seriously need for the more of my morbid ideas!  
  
Oh we are here. I let show a spectacular smirk that would have made Hannibal Lecter proud. 'An I have no one te show it too!' I whine giving a shudder as I think of Drake's terrified face on the train. Wohoo! This was gonna be fun.

* * *

The most awesome and greatly appreciated of men, the flawless spawn of an generation of most pristine males in the Wizarding World, one of the most sought after and handsome men in whole, walked down the cold stones in the dungeons.  
  
Well you have to have something on the ID card.  
  
The cobblestones wept blood as I put my foot down on them, all crowding together on the floor pushing everyone out of the way trying to lift me to the heavens above and hold me steady. I think of my Father, then Potter, Voldemort, Father, The Weasley twins, Potter, Father, Potter, Father... this is getting me no were. If we take Potter as an example, I think he is one fucking unbelievable killing machine and loves it. Damn it really hurt when he ripped my stomach open. Man my fucking stomach! Geeeeezez! Professor Snape really had his job done for him. I really loved that six-pack I had worked so hard to get this whole summer and he just came and ruined it! I hate him, despise him, loath and utterly want to crush him like the sticky little bug that he is.  
  
But that's so not going to happen, coz he will slice and dice me before I have even begun to say 'eh?' kay, so I'm going to do nothing to keep him off me. Right and I'm Trelawney's kinky slave and she my Mistress to the divine and unearthly in the world.  
  
I stop when I hear something akin to a dog whine echo down the hall. I turn around and stare down the dark, black, unmerciful, long hall. I see nothing, but I'm a Slytherin and Slytherin's are the most paranoid people there are, and I just 'know' something is up here. Don't see anything, don't hear anything beside that whine, but I 'know' something is here. But damn if I have a clue as to what.  
  
I snigger as I think of Fathers latest present. Oh yeah that child's hand was a very thoughtful present, from his Fathers point of view. Me? Oh I do as my Father suggested and took it to my bed to sleep at night, sometimes sucking on its fingers to calm me. My Fathers is complete and utterly mental. I sigh. I guess it's been transferred down to me too then.  
  
I continue to stare down the black tunnel void of anything akin to light and start to feel comfortable, in a weird sort of way. I turn and bring my arms up to bring something close to me and think "What the Hell?!" That's the first stadium. Then something happen that hasn't happened 'ever' in the clan known as Malfoy. I feel tears in my eyes. Tears? What is this? No Malfoy has 'ever' cried... But I feel so safe. Like this person is someone I have missed for a very 'very' long time. I know how love feels to be gobsmacked with and this wasn't it. It felt like I had found a long lost friend who I could share and do everything with. Damn I've gone and become a soppy, sniffing bloody fucking Gryffindor. I should just hop in with them and gossip with Lavender and Parvati right this minute.  
  
But it's so warm.  
  
I sigh and bury deeper into the folds of the coat with something that had not graced those perfect lips for many years.  
  
Draco Malfoy smiled.

* * *

As I snuck up behind Drake I feel something weird but dismiss it right away. The voice grumbles at me and tries to say something but I wouldn't hear any of it. I'd regret that decision later.  
  
As he turns I get prepared for a small little bump and Drake falling with a schoolgirl shriek, but instead...  
  
Draco fucking Malfoy hugged me. Me! The person who the most in this bloody stinking world is seeking to hurt the bloody prat clinging on me right this minute! And the stupid feeling I felt had intensified tenfold and I just stood there and let it happen. Al right man, you have definitely reached the ultimate brim of madness this time around.  
  
I look down at the silvery haze in my arms and feel a protective streak simmer inside me at the sight. It feels very weird. I thought the Dursley's' beat that out. Bummer.  
  
As I stand there, both seemingly content with the sudden happenings, I realize that I like the feeling. I have something, someone, to protect. Voldemort took everything from me. Even though the thought is bizarre and completely nuts, it's there. Yes, no one would harm my brother in soul and heart. I tighten my hold.  
  
No one.  
  
Ugh I sound like a fucking soap opera. Someone, if you can, please kill me.

* * *

I swear to myself as I back into the Great Hall with a pensive and pissed looking Harry Potter at my toes and glare at him. Well, tries to that is. 'Shit, how do I get out of this bloody mess?' I bloody well know how I got into it so no help coming from there. Ugh you made me think of if!  
  
Everyone so far which had got close to a peculiar boy with long hair and maniac eyes had been severely hurt or mentally unstable. So it was with confusion when everyone saw Draco Malfoy back into the Hall with a silent Harry Potter after him, with nothing on him, that is till he turned his head to glare at them.  
  
Gulping audibly I wince as I hear it in the loud silence. Wining I nurse my broken yaw as I glare at the dark-haired boy. I got my face severely smashed the second Potter finally gathered his wits and clubbed me into the ground. Damn that hurt. I swear I saw an imprint of my face in the floor. Damn. The bloody cobbles would follow me around everywhere now, making a memorial of it. Double damn.  
  
I glare at all that is safely sitting in the Hall though let a smirk show in satisfaction when they scramble back from the sight that met them as I turned my head.

* * *

What to do what to do...? What to do with you? It's my newest little addition to my album of mantras. I stare at Drake much the same as I did on Ron, but the thing is it isn't working. _Oh do I have to do everything!? Smile you idiot, smile! You have never gotten friends that way before!  
_  
So I smiled. And it bloody well worked. Wohoo!  
  
So, Drake is my soulbrother eh? Pretty morbid if anything is really. Us, brothers. I shudder at the thought. But oh Hell with it. If we are going to be yin and yang then be damned if I am going to be the nice one!

* * *

I kept my gaze on the Gryffindor. It was really very weird to see such a pensive streak mark his green blazing eyes that would occasionally zone out, cock his head and listen to something elsewhere. Well, it wasn't any weirder than I 'hugging' the bloody fucker, now wasn't it? It would have creeped me out and made me run for the hills if I hadn't somehow known, just bloody well known, that Potter wouldn't hurt me any more or less than I really deserve.  
  
Oh bloody Hells bells. I have been hearing them since Potter's bloody fist connected with my genetically perfect face. Damn insufferable git. I'm 'so' going to get him back.  
  
I look at him and see a whide evil grin spread across his face. 'Shit! Shitshitshithsit!' He's up to something. I absolutely-fucking-despise when he's 'up' to something. Ah! HELP! Not the hair! DON'T . TOUCH . THE DUE!!!  
  
I can only helplessly swat at his arms as he grabs me around the neck and rubs my hair for all he's worth.

* * *

**A/N:** HA! You didn't see that one coming smashing into you like a rubber duck on brandy now did ya!?  
  
Cackeling authoress smiles Grinch-like.   
  
Review if you please! 


End file.
